


Here In Your Arms

by thejigglesandthegiggles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also bakes great cookies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes is an angel of a husband, But it's there, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers is a workaholic, not much, oh and Alpine's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejigglesandthegiggles/pseuds/thejigglesandthegiggles
Summary: Steve Rogers is a workaholic who wants to take care of everyone but forgets to take care of himself. Bucky Barnes is the amazing husband who makes sure to remind him.aka stucky romantic shower sex to get steve off his mind and into bucky's pants
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first venture into writing smut. It was valentines day; I was listening to jazz versions of My Funny Valentine, The Way You Look Tonight and Strangers in the Night; I got in the mood for something cheesy and fluffy and just a touch of angst with a happy ending; and voilà - here's the result. I hope you enjoy!

_Don’t wait for me for dinner. I’ll be home late. Love you._

Bucky stared at what seemed to be the 100th text he had gotten from Steve with exactly the same message over the last month. His husband had been working more and more hours and now he was lucky to have him home in time for dinner more than twice a week. While eating alone and not getting to spend more time with Steve upset him, that wasn’t the worst part. Not only would Steve arrive late, but he would get home completely drained, his exhaustion palpable, his face a mixture of frustration and pain, since the long hours and lack of sleep were affecting his body too, making his head hurt and his back muscles ache. Just looking at him in that state made Bucky’s heart tighten in his chest.

Steve was the CEO of SHIELD Security Services, a branch of Stark Industries, which was contracted by some of the most prestigious companies and institutions to implement their security network, from their systems to their personnel. One of their biggest clients was New York’s MoMA which would be having a massive Benefit Gala in a month. Three months ago, they decided that they wanted a complete and detailed review and upgrade of their security systems which made it even more complicated to prepare for the event. In a nutshell, the whole thing was a massive pain in Steve’s ass. And his back.

As Bucky got home, he was greeted by their dog, Alpine. He was a stray dog he had brought home two years ago. Bucky had seen him on the street as he came back from work and he looked so thin and frail, he gave him a sandwich he had. Alpine, who was just a puppy at the time, then followed him to his car and jumped in as soon as Bucky opened the door. Bucky tried to get him out, but as the small creature sat on the passenger seat, whimpering weakly, he didn’t have the courage to do it. _What was I supposed to do? Leave him there? It broke my heart, Steve, broke it!_ is what he said hours later as his then boyfriend came home to their unexpected guest. The blond man agreed to take him to the vet and that the dog could stay with them until Bucky found him a home. _Why would someone abandon such a little baby?_ Bucky got his answer from the vet, who told him it probably had to do with the fact that he only had one eye and maybe they couldn’t find someone who’d have him. Apparently that happened a lot. Bucky had cried looking at the puppy in his arms on his ride home. He felt silly for it, but he couldn’t help it. Steve on the other hand, understood. As he got to know Bucky, he came to realize how mistreated and alone the man had been for most of his life and he too wondered how someone could do that to such a sweet creature. Later that night, as Steve held him, he whispered _Don’t worry, he’ll never be alone again_ , and to say that made Bucky’s heart a lighter would be an understatement. Steve had a knack for understanding what Bucky needed, even sometimes more that Bucky himself. So, because Bucky had a heart of gold and couldn’t stand to see such a sweet creature lonely and neglected; and because Steve, for all his assertiveness and commanding attitude, had yet to find a way to look into his boyfriend’s grey-blue eyes and say the word _no_ , the Rogers-Barnes household found a new resident and Alpine found himself the best parents in the world.

As Bucky opened the fridge looking for ideas for dinner, he noticed a plate covered in tinfoil that wasn’t there the night before. He didn’t need to look to see what it was. This was also a problem. Without Bucky having dinner with him, Steve would often skip the meal and go straight to bed. While Bucky was the kind of person who tended to eat more when stressed or tired, his husband was the opposite, often having just one meal a day and downing what could only be described as an unhealthy amount of coffee.

Despite going straight to bed after getting home, that didn’t mean Steve was getting more sleep. Between his muscle aches not allowing him to find a comfortable position and his brain not giving up on worrying about work, Steve was prone to bouts of insomnia, not sleeping for more than 3 to 4 hours a night and even those were by no means deeply relaxing. He wasn’t a heavy sleeper normally, but during times like these, it would be even harder for him to get proper rest.

Bucky would often wake up in the middle of the night, due to his husband constant shifting around and getting up from bed. Not that he told him or complained but Steve would sometimes go to sleep on the couch in order to not wake Bucky up, which he hated. He would take the restless nights over waking up alone any day of the week.

When he had seen Steve that morning, as he was leaving for work, he looked like he was due 70 years of sleep. There was no way he could keep up like this for another month.

“How are we going to get your daddy to start eating and sleeping right, huh, Alpine?” The dog laid on his legs and tucked his head between his paws with a little whine. Bucky thought that on some level he understood him and was also worried about Steve.

That was it. Bucky had just let Steve be; not wanting to put pressure on him, but enough was enough. Today was Friday which meant he would be able to get up later the next day, because he wasn’t going into the office. On weekends Steve worked from home. _You’re supposed to rest during days-off, you know_. _That’s why they call them that._ Steve always laughed it off but he knew Bucky was right.

“Come here, baby, let’s let our favorite blonde know we miss him.” He picked Alpine up and quickly snapped a silly selfie of the two of them and sent it to Steve captioned _Missing you xx_

By the time Bucky had finished taking off the ingredients for Lasagna off the cupboards his phone buzzed.

 **Stevie** 💙: Miss you too sweetheart.

 **Me** : What time do you get home?

 **Stevie** 💙: Not sure, probably around 10, but like I said, don’t wait for me, love. I gotta go now, see you later, Buck.

 **Me** : Ok, but please eat something, I know you haven’t since lunch.

 **Stevie** 💙: promise :*

 **Me** : Liar. Love you <3

 **Stevie** 💙: I love you too, honey.

* * *

Steve finally turned off his laptop as the display on his watch showed 9.15PM. He would have continued working, not even noticing what time it was, if his eyes didn’t start burning long enough for him to take them off the screen and notice the pitch darkness outside his window. He should stop. He wasn’t even getting a lot done anymore, just going over the same things over and over again, making a mental list of problems he couldn’t even solve in that moment anyway.

He got up and tried stretching. “Tried” being the key word as, after hours of being in that chair, his back muscles were incredibly stiff. He should have gotten up and walked around a bit. That’s what he said to himself at the end of every day.

He picked up his belongings and headed home. The traffic lights were like daggers in his sensitive and tired eyes, heightening his headache and making a 30 minute car ride seem unbearable.

As he finally got to his building he couldn’t wait to get off his clothes and shower. Since it was Friday, Bucky would probably be snuggling Alpine on the couch, allowing himself to binge on some TV Show until later than usual. That’s what Steve needed, some James Barnes Cuddles TM as he liked to call them. _I’m telling you, no one else’s cuddles feel this good._ Bucky would roll his eyes and call his husband a dork, but the way he hugged him a little tighter, leaned into him a little further, let Steve know how appreciated he felt. And showing Bucky Barnes how much he appreciated him was one of Steve Rogers’ favorite things to do.

Which made him feel even worse at times like these. The lack of time they spent together and how tired Steve always felt made it so that he couldn’t show Bucky the TLC he normally would. Even though Bucky had never said so, and he understood that it wasn’t because of a lack of desire from Steve, he worried it would bring up old feeling of loneliness or abandonment for his husband. Yes, he would make sure to kiss him goodnight and good morning, text him and say _I love you_ every time, but that wasn’t enough. Nothing worried him more than Bucky ever feeling like he wasn’t loved as much as he loved Steve. These insecurities had been a problem for their relationship in the past and, as much as they had come a long way from there, and Bucky’s confidence had certainly bloomed since then, Steve hated to think he could trigger that for his husband again. Also, taking care of his partner was how he felt best. If he was honest, he probably needed to take care of Bucky much more than the younger man needed to be taken care of. But as long as he let him, Steve would do it.

As he opened the door to their home, the blond man was surprised to hear their sound system was on, the lights of their apartment dim, most of the lighting coming from candles spread across the living room. He could smell a faint touch of something sweet and citrusy in the air.

As he put his phone, keys and wallet on the small dresser next to the door and took of his jacket, Alpine came to greet him.

“Hey, boy.” Steve picked him up, holding the dog close to his chest and letting him lick his face “Where’s your favorite dad?”

As he said it, his husband showed up, dressed in one of Steve’s t-shirts and grey sweatpants. His hair was starting to reach his shoulders and that meant he would probably get a haircut soon. Steve wish he didn’t, he loved his long hair.

“Hey, there, big guy. Missed me?” He reached for Steve as he put down Alpine and laced his arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

“Always. What’s all this? Did I forget something?” What day was it? Were they celebrating something?

“Relax, you didn’t forget anything.” Bucky giggled at the sight of mild panic and then quick relied that overcame his husband’s face. “I just thought maybe you’d like coming home to something a little more calming.” He tucked his face under Steve’s chin, wrapping his arms around his torso and just staying there for a bit.

Steve recognized a jazz version of _My Sweet Valentine_ playing in their sound system as Bucky started to sway a little in his arms. A sense of warmth filled him at realizing that, even after months of being put in second place to Steve’s work demands, his husband had prepared all this for him. With it came a pain in his chest as well. He was exhausted, more than he could possibly describe. Any other time, coming home to this, he would have been elated, would have made love to Bucky for hours, making sure he knew how much he adored his surprise. But as he was now, completely drained, it pained him to realize he would have to refuse Bucky in that way.

Steve was startled out of his thoughts by a flick to his ear.

“Stop that! I can hear you thinking.”

“Bucky, I just…” he couldn’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

“What? Steve, I thought this could help you relax, but if I’m wrong just say the word, it’s fine.”

“Honey, I love you, and I want to, I do, I’m just so tired and my whole body hurts and…” He rubbed his head, his headache feeling like needles in his brain.

“Steve, what do you think I want us to do?”

“Well, you know, the candles, the music, I thought…”

“Always with your mind in the gutter, Rogers. I’m more than a nice piece of ass, you know.” Bucky mocked him with feigned disappointment and Steve was at ease once again.

“The _nicest_ piece of ass, mind you.” He corrected.

Bucky giggled and he pulled Steve by his hand towards their bedroom. As he did, he noticed the scent he smelled earlier getting stronger. The lights in their bedroom were dim and Bucky had also connected the system in their bedroom to the one in their living room, so they could still hear the calm music in there. Steve now recognized the playlist – a mix of smooth jazz versions of some of Bucky’s favorite songs. He always used it when he drew himself relaxing baths or felt like having some background sounds to his yoga. Bucky was a Muay Thai teacher, focusing more on self-defense classes, but on his down time he preferred slower exercises to help him wind down.

Standing next to their bed, Bucky started to undo Steve’s tie. As he moved his hands to his shirt’s buttons, the smaller man playfully slapped his hand away.

“You’re getting taken care of, Rogers. Learn to take it and stay still.” Steve widened his eyes and smiled, always a fan of Bucky Barnes’ particular brand of assertive sweetness.

He let Bucky finish undoing his tie and opening his shirt, sliding it down his arms slowly, letting his hands caress him gently. Steve found himself just admiring his face, the way his soft hair touched his neck when he tilted his head, the faint touch of a blush in his cheeks, despite his assertiveness earlier. Bucky was beautiful and Steve was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

As the raven haired man reached for his belt, Steve felt his pelvic muscles tense and his cock twitch with interest. He was trying not to ruin the moment with his sudden wave of hornyness but his husband’s increasingly red cheeks were doing nothing to help him. He took a deep breath which was helpful. He was still incredibly tired so, he didn’t actually think he would be capable of having sex without falling asleep right now.

After taking off Steve’s shoes, pants and undershirt, Bucky took care of his own clothes, leaving them both in just their boxers. You’d expect after years of engaging in all kinds of sexy time naked shenanigans with his husband, Bucky wouldn’t blush profusely at undressing under the taller man’s attentive gaze but you would be wrong. Unable to say anything, Bucky just pulled Steve by his hand into their en suite bathroom.

In here, he had lit candles but these were scented, unlike the ones in the rest of the house, and Steve now recognized the sweet and citrusy smell as Jasmine and Lemon. Bucky discarded his boxers in their hamper and moved to pull down Steve’s keeping eye contact and smiling softly at his husband. It made his heart skip a beat how adoring and soft Bucky looked. They had taken each other’s clothes off a thousand times before, but when he did it like this, like he was trying to put all his love and care into each action, it made Steve feel so happy, so cherished.

As Bucky came up, Steve pulled him into a soft kiss, bringing his hands to cradle his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb. He felt Bucky’s hands at his sides, smooth, going up and down his torso, his touch so light Steve felt his skin tingle a little. As they broke their kiss, the shorter man directed him towards the shower, turning on the water and making sure it was the right temperature before getting Steve to join him under the gentle stream.

Bucky let Steve relax under the hot water while washing his own hair and body, waiting for his husband muscles to warm up enough. The taller man let the water fall on his neck and down his back while lowering his head and taking deep breaths. It certainly had a much needed soothing effect, making Steve get a bit lost in the sensation, only realizing it when he felt his husband’s hands coaxing him to turn around, with his back to Bucky, so he could get started on washing the blond hair.

As they stood there, Steve with his head leaned back, enjoying the soft movements of the other man’s fingers massaging his scalp, concentrating on the sensation of the hot water now hitting his chest, and Bucky humming along to the tune of _The Way You Look Tonight_ now playing on their bedroom’s sound system, the older man was overcome with a deep feeling of peace like he hadn’t experienced in months. There were rare moments when Steve could truly feel his thoughts quiet down and so far most of them were provided by his loving husband.

Bucky moved his husband’s body so he could rinse the suds from his hair and then picked up a washcloth and started rubbing at the skin gently. With the shower now turned off, they could hear each other’s breathing and take in the aroma of the candles in the bathroom. After making sure the skin on his shoulders and back was clean, Bucky put down the cloth and started to massage the tense muscles of his neck, using the slipperiness of the nourishing body wash to his advantage. Slowly and surely, he worked at the knots all the way down his shoulders and back, coaxing deep breaths and small moans of relief from Steve at his ministrations.

“I think I could fall asleep standing here.” He chuckled lightly and Bucky worked his fingers on his lower back, maybe taking a bit longer than necessary. Yes, his main objective was to relax Steve’s muscles; but if he got a bit distracted by the lovely sight of his husband’s fine butt, could you blame him?

“Don’t you dare. I’m not carrying you to bed, you tall-ass-tree.” He pinched one of his ass cheeks playfully before picking up the washcloth again and starting to clean the bottom part of his husband’s body, starting at his feet and making his way up.

As Steve realized what that would entail, his state of relaxation no longer extended to his cock, which was now starting to swell visibly. He didn’t want to interrupt the sweet and loving ambience his husband had set up for them, but, as he felt Bucky leave a trail of kisses at the back of his thighs as he made his way up, he suspected the younger man now also had less than innocent intentions behind his touches.

Bucky kneaded the flesh of Steve’s buttocks with his fingers, making him whimper. He then moved to grip his hips and press his chest against Steve’s back, kissing his now relaxed shoulders and nipping lightly at his neck.

“Turn around for me.” The sweet whisper almost didn’t register in the haze of Steve’s pleasantly clouded mind but with Bucky’s light pull at his hips, the taller man turned around. “Weren’t you oh so tired?” He quirked an eyebrow, smiling smugly.

“I am. _He_ is not.” Bucky giggled and tucked his face in his husband’s broad chest, rubbing his cheek in the soft hair and leaving little kisses across it. Steve wrapped his arms around him, pressing him closer, and rested his cheek in the wet hair, taking in the fruity scent of Bucky’s shampoo.

As their stood there and Steve felt the warmth of Bucky’s body against his, he realized how long it had been since they had taken some time for themselves, since they had been intimate in such a meaningful way. He didn’t know why, but it hadn’t dawned on him until now how much he had failed to provide that for Bucky.

Over the last couple of months, there were times when Bucky would try to initiate something, to get his husband out of his own head and into his pants, but Steve would always be too tired, or too stressed. He always thought he’d make it up to his partner soon but, as his workload piled up and his office hours ran longer, “soon” never came. The younger man had never pressured Steve, never complained, always seemed content enough with the scarce cuddles and chaste kisses before bed, so he failed to realize for how long he had let the situation drag on.

Once again, Steve felt so disappointed in himself, selfish, disregarding his care for his partner. His Bucky. He who had been nothing but patient, making sure Steve always had dinner when he got home, listening to him go on and on about his troubles at work, sending him encouraging and loving messages to make his day a little better, bringing him tea and freshly baked cookies when he spent all weekend in his office. It startled Steve how easily he had let himself slip into that routine, not stopping to think of Bucky and his needs.

As Steve’s state of mind started to change, Bucky felt his arms tense up around him, his breath get caught in his throat.

“Hey, hey, what is it? Talk to me.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so distant and stressed, I love you, you know, I do, I do, I – ” His voice failed him. He couldn’t possibly put into words the sentiment he had failed to show in his actions for the last months.

“Shhhh, yes, I know, honey, I know.” Bucky ran his fingers through the front of Steve’s hair, trying to sooth him. “I never doubt it -” He brought his hands to cradle his face, kissing his furrowed forehead “- never.” With each sentence, Bucky left light kisses in his lids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, his lips; trying to undo the self-deprecating state his husband had put himself in.

“Still your heart, dear.”

“We’re fine.”

“You did nothing wrong.”

“I love you, Stevie.”

“My Stevie.”

“Shhh”

Steve was able to take a couple of deep breaths and when he opened his eyes, Bucky was looking up at him, concern in his eyes, a caring smile in his lips, giving him time to compose himself, find the words to voice his feelings.

“I just don’t like the idea of you feeling lonely, like I don’t care enough. I do, I should show it more.”

“Honey, you _do_ show it. I know this last couple of months has been harder for you, so you can’t pay as much attention to me as you normally would. That’s ok. I’m not alone, Steve. I’ve been going out with Nat and Clint, working with my students, trying out new baking recipes. It’s not your job to take care of me, sweetheart. I know you enjoy doing it, and I love that you do, but you don’t have to sacrifice yourself to give me more than you’re capable of at any given moment.” Stepping away from him, Bucky held his husband’s hands and brought them to his chest. “You always give me everything you can. Sometimes it’s constant care and attention and sometimes it’s less than that. And that’s ok, Steve. You wouldn’t blame me if the situation was reversed, so don’t do it to yourself.”

Steve brought his husband closer him to capture his lips in a slow but passionate kiss, as if he could put all his love and affection into the one gesture. It was impossible, but he did his best to try.

“I never felt alone or dismissed. Tell me you believe me.”

“I do, sugar, I do. I still wish I had done more for you, but I do.”

“I don’t want you to do more for me. I want you to do more for you. Leave your office earlier; take more breaks to walk around and eat; sleep better; don’t skip dinner… You haven’t been neglecting me, Stevie, you’ve been neglecting yourself.”

All of a sudden, Bucky voiced the concerns that had been plaguing him for the last couple of months. In not wanting to put pressure on Steve, he hadn’t actually realized the toll that watching the man put himself through so much had taken on him. He hadn’t intended for tonight to take such a heavy turn but now he felt lighter for it. Maybe this was what they needed after all.

“I will, I promise.” Steve continued to kiss him, working his hands through his hair, while the smaller man wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him closer, relishing in his warm presence.

Suddenly, all the desires that were left unattended seemed to surface for both men. Steve’s kisses grew more demanding and Bucky’s touches turned more forceful. As the blond kissed and sucked at his partner’s neck, he found himself pressed against the wall. The press of the cold tile against his back contrasted with the heat of the body grinding into his, making him feel it with so much more intensity.

Bucky pressed his hands into his ass, increasing the friction on their cocks and catching his husband’s moans in his mouth. “Fuck, Bucky!” Steve leaned his head back as the younger man trailed kisses wet kissed down his neck, making his way to a sensitive nipple. As he sucked and bit lightly at his nipples, his hand made its way down to grab at the other man’s erection, coaxing more heated words out of him and making him thrust his hips forward.

“God, I missed you.” He said into the blonde’s chest.

“Talking to me or my dick, Buck?” Steve chuckled at his own joke. _Cheeky bastard._ Bucky slapped as his hip playfully as he got on his knees, eager to show him exactly what he missed.

“No, no, no, stay, please --” Steve pulled at Bucky’s arms and pressed him flush against his chest. “Stay here with me.” The grey-blue eyes looked up at him with a question even Steve didn’t have an answer to. He didn’t know where that feeling, that _need_ to have Bucky so close came. It was so sudden it was like it ate him up inside.

He moved his hands to cup at his husband’s face and tried to find the right words but there were none. So he kissed him, slowing down their pace, savoring the feeling of those gentle lips against his, how his stubble felt a bit rough on the palm of his hand contrasted to the smoothness of the hair at his fingertips.

Bucky was right about Steve neglecting himself, but not just about food and sleep. While feeling guilty about depriving his husband of his affections, he hadn’t yet stopped to consider he had deprived himself of Bucky’s as well. As that realization struck him, there was something so intense welling-up inside him he felt it at the pit of his throat, threatening to come out.

As they parted from their kiss, their breathings were labored and Steve was sure Bucky could see right through him. He hadn’t planned for this to become so intense, so emotional, but he couldn’t stray from this course now.

“Stevie? What do you need?”

“You. Just you. I just need you.”

“Ok, give me a moment.” Steve had a pained look on his face as his husband pulled away. “Trust me, I’ll be right back.” He waited for the blonde’s nod before exiting the shower and the bathroom.

Steve felt a shiver run down his spine and he wasn’t entirely sure it was just the air against his wet body.

As promised, Bucky was back in less than a minute, carrying a bottle of lube with him. Steve watched as he skirted some of the liquid into his right hand.

“It’s the silicone one. If my hand is all you want I’m making sure it counts.” He puffed his chest in mocked pride and Steve smiled widely.

“So sweet to me. How did I ever get so lucky?” He took Bucky’s left hand in his as the shorter man entered into his space, lacing their fingers together.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for some pretty blue eyes.” He licked at Steve’s bottom lip teasingly before sucking it lightly into his mouth as his hand made its way to his husband’s cock again.

This time, he held both their erections in his hand, the generously applied lube making their surface so deliciously slippery. Steve grabbed at his partner’s ass, making him yelp into his mouth.

Somehow, it seemed like Steve couldn’t hold him close enough. He kept pulling at his ass and his hip, digging the fingers into the flesh, surely leaving bruises on the milky skin. Bucky would look at them tomorrow and remember this. He was sure that was part of the reason his husband was moaning loudly into their kiss. He loved the marks that came from Steve being with him, on him, in him; no matter what shape they took.

Steve made his way down his neck, sucking hickeys onto the skin, making Bucky speed up his hand around their cocks. It was going to be over soon. They both felt it. The heat pooling in Steve’s stomach broke loose throughout his body and he came with a long deep groan pressed into the younger man’s skin, his hands flying to his shoulders looking for purchase.

Feeling the throb of the blonde’s cock against his almost tipped him over the edge, making Bucky’s moans louder and more choked; a telltale sign of his impending orgasm. And Steve knew just how to push him over that particular cliff.

“Fuck, Buck, yes, that’s it. You gonna come for me, angel?”

Steve wasn’t always versed at dirty talk, but as soon as he realized what it did to Bucky, he made sure to exploit that trait to the best of his skill. As it turned out, Steve Rogers was a very skilled man. At this point, Bucky was on a hair-trigger for him, and he endeavored to keep him that way.

“Yes, yes, oh Steve.”

“Make a mess out of the both us, come on, give to me, sugar. _Come_ for me.”

Steve growled the last words into his ear, releasing a tidal wave of pleasure from his core, making him spill over them both. He continued to rub his cock riding out his orgasm as Steve held him tight, providing the only support keeping him from falling on his knees.

As Bucky’s hand came to a stop, Steve reached to turn the shower back on, letting the warm water fall over them gently, and moved to slide down the wall and sit on the floor, bringing Bucky with him.

The two men stayed there, basking in the glow of their recently reached pleasure, gently coming down from their highs. Steve cradled Bucky in his arms, slotted between his legs, and rubbing his back gently.

After a couple minutes of trying to get their breaths back to normal, Bucky moved in his arms, reaching up to place soft kisses in his husband’s cheeks and mouth.

“Don’t go away from me like that again.” He sighed.

“I won’t, I don’t want to.” Steve paused for a minute, leaning his head back against the tile. “Let’s have lunch in the park tomorrow.”

Bucky sat up looking surprised. “Steve, if there’s stuff that you need to do, I don’t want you not to for me, I -- ”

“No, not for you. For me. For us.”

Bucky looked in eyes for guilt, for discomfort, for any of the stress and pain that seemed to be permanently etched into them over the last couple months. All he saw was his husband, his Steve, smiling adoringly at him, peaceful and happy. So he smiled back, feeling finally soothed by the hope that maybe Steve would start learning to dedicate to himself the same care he did to others.

* * *

The weekend went by too fast, as they dedicated it to making up for lost time which included a picnic, cuddles on the couch, baking cookies for Steve to bring to the office and, of course, fucking over various surfaces of their apartment. A little something Steve referred to as “structural integrity assessment”. Over the years, these assessments had cost them quite a number of furniture pieces, which Steve seemed way too smug about every time a house guest enquired them about the new acquisition.

As Bucky sat on the gym’s lounge room, during his break, his phone buzzed with a message from Steve.

 **Stevie** 💙: Your husband is a lucky man, with a baker like this in the house.

Attached was a selfie of his husband at a table with his cookies and a cup with what seemed to be orange juice. And he was… _Outdoors?_

 **Me** : You got out of the office!? :O

 **Stevie** 💙: Technically yes, but not quite. I’m at the balcony.

 **Me** : You have a balcony?

 **Stevie** 💙: Yes ahahahah It’s shared between mine and Sam’s office. I haven’t stepped out here since the first time we visited the building. Apparently, he comes out here for breaks almost every day.

Next he sent a photo selfie of himself with Sam, who was also enjoying his cookies.

 **Me** : You are unbelievable. I wanna hit you sometimes.

 **Stevie** 💙: I love you too, Buck <3

He smiled sweetly at the text and shot him a quick selfie with his tongue out before getting up to get ready for his next class.

Before leaving the phone in his locker he sent one last text.

 **Me** : Make sure to bring him out there more often, Wilson. And paws off the cookies, those are to keep my man fed!

 **Sam** **Wilson** : Will do, Buckaroo! And don’t make them so good next time, then ;)

Yep, his Stevie was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I would love to hear what you thought about it in the comments ❤️


End file.
